


G.E.R.M. (GHOULS EQUAL RIGHTS MOVEMENT)

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vocaloid
Genre: Activism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blackmail, Cats, F/M, Fights, Hacking, Insults, Large Breasts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protests, Public Humiliation, Rebellion, Robbery, Vandalism, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that long ago a new Movement has begin... it called the GHOULS EQUAL RIGHTS MOVEMENT aka G.E.R.M. But the peaceful protests weren't enough... So Miku, Her Master and her friends founds the Cats, a vigilante organization part of the G.E.R.M. that does the dirtier work against the Doves to save the Ghouls. From humiliating the CCG and putting videos of their dark actions in the internet to stealing weapons and information from them and fighting them (even killing them if they have too).</p><p>While some Ghouls like Touka, Hinami, and Kaneki are happy that humans out there are fighting to give them rights... But other ghouls don't agree with G.E.R.M. and the Cats... and What would CCG do if they have to go against humans they are meant to protect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.E.R.M. (GHOULS EQUAL RIGHTS MOVEMENT)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS OR TOKYO GHOUL
> 
> OK guys so in this AU all the vocaloids are humans but they are like Charlie's angels but with both boys and girls!

A trio of cat masked women on top of a very building in Tokyo, one with **_bouncy large breasts_** and long pink hair named Luka, and another with **_large breasts as well_** and short green hair named Gumi, and another with long teal hair in pigtails named Miku. “ _Panthers, do you read me?_ ” said a modified deep voice in Miku’s walkie-talkie “Yes Master” said Miku. They are all wearing very tight bodysuits that allows for maximum mobility…( **And leave little to the imaginations** ) “ _Ok so according to the Tigress, that should be the perfect place, Good luck Ladies_ ” said the Master. “You got it Master! Over” said Miku. “ _Over and out_ ” said the deep voice. “Alright girls let’s do this!” said Miku holding what looks like a very large roll of a banner. “Are you sure about this Sister?” said Gumi seriously. “I’m sure we’ll be fine… this is for a cause!” said Luka pressing her fist into her palm. “We got to let everyone know the message!” said Miku. “Alright then” said Gumi holding out her screwdriver and large screws. Luka holds out some ropes. “Alright!” shouted Miku as she jumps spreading the gigantic banner. Luka whip out the ropes as she puts them in the holes of the banner. Gumi quickly drills on the walk many times while jumping around. Both Luka and Gumi tied the ropes around the screws tightly. Miku who is standing on a metal pole on the building and she looks at the large Banner carefully and using her hands as if they were a camera…. “Purrrfect” said Miku smiling. “Alright now let’s go before the security finds out we were the ones who cut the power and fool with the system… _also just because we are represented by cats doesn’t me we have to do cat puns_ Teal Panther” said Luka with crossed arms. “Oh… alright Pink Panther” said Miku as all 3 girls acrobatically fall on the floor and uses their whips and swinging building to building. “I CAN WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON THE PEOPLE’S FACES” shouted Gumi. “Master mission completed” said Miku. “ _Well Done Panthers! And well done everyone else! We had spread the message!!! Now the G.E.R.M. WILL THANK US!!!_” said the Master excitedly. The girls landed safely on the ground and disappear in the dark alley.

**_ LATER _ **

Citizens, CCG, and ghouls alike were shock to see graffiti and banners everywhere with the exact same message:

**_ WE ARE THE CATS! WE ARE HUMANS! WE ARE A PART OF THE GHOULS EQUAL RIGHTS MOVEMENT! And THE CCG ARE BLIND!!! _ **

And each of those messages have a black cat with a white bleeding dove in its mouth.

“Is this a threat?” said Amon glaring at the message but with bloody handprints on the wall. “...from ghouls perhaps…” said Akira. “Um… I don’t know guys… there’s some humans that don’t agree with what we stand for” said Yukinori. “And how would you know that?” asked Amon.  The ghoul investigator pointed at the direction of a large group of FURIOUS people mostly teenagers rallying in the streets several were holding up signs that said “ **WE ARE EQUAL** ” “ ** _HUMANS KILL HUMANS TOO_** ” “ ** _CCG KILLS CHILDREN AND BABIES_** ” “ **DOVES ARE AS BLIND AS BATS** ” and in a front they were holding a large banner that say

** WE ARE GHOUL EQUAL RIGHTS MOVEMENT  **

 What’s noticeable is that there is a pair of blonde teens one wearing a large yellow hairbow and another has a small ponytail. The blonde girl is holding a megaphone while holding the blonde boy’s hand. **“WE ARE G.E.R.M.!!! WE WILL SPREAD THE AWARENESS OF THIS FAULTY TYRANTIC SYSTEM WE HAD!!!! WE WILL NOT STAND AND WATCH THIS PREJUDICE CONTINUE!!!! SPREAD THE MESSAGE!!!! SAVE THE GHOULS!!! SAVE THEM!!! SAVE THEM!!!”** chanted the girl through the megaphone to the citizens as they continue marching through the streets. The rally cheered after her. “We protected them from ghouls and this is what we get…” said Akira shaking her head. “Yeah they’re insane…but we can’t do anything…they’re humans” muttered Yukinori. Amon clenches his fists and glares at the rally as they march on. The girl and the boy raised their arms proudly as they march together… but deep inside Rin and Len are crying over a very tragic loss.

The entire Anteiku were in shock to see those messages everywhere. “Do you think there’s hope for us ghouls?” said Hinami hopefully. “Maybe so… but we don’t know” said Yomo. “So it seems some humans don’t agree with the CCG after all” said Touka secretly smiling. Kaneki walk in and said “Guys did you see the---” “Yes Kaneki we saw those messages” said Yoshimura. “But did you guys notice that there’s a rally happening right now… they’re heading to the street” said Kaneki. “WHAT?” shouted Nishiki. And just then they notices a very large rally marching to the streets all holding signs that were Anti-CCG. And a large banner with a pair of blonde teens marching obviously the leaders of the rally. “They all smell human…” said Hinami. Kaneki smile widely “Wow… this gives me hope…”. “ **WE ARE G.E.R.M.!!! WE DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE THE GHOULS SAME RIGHTS AS US!!! WE WANT ALL OF YOU TO SEE THEM AS PEOPLE!!! WE CAN’T STAND TO SEE THIS MISJUDGEMENT CONTINUE ON!!!! SPREAD THE MESSAGE!!! SAVE THE GHOULS!!!** ” chanted the girl through the megaphone. The rally cheered. The boy takes the megaphone from the girl “ **THE CCG ARE BLIND!!! THE CCG ARE BLIND!!! THE CCG ARE BLIND!!!** ” chanted the boy. The rally cheered in agreement and they continue to march on. “WHOA HOOOO!!!” shouted the blonde pair cheerfully and jumping in joy. “Humans are becoming more and more interesting these day” said Tsukiyama smiling.

Meanwhile a young blue haired man with a cat mask smiles at the pair of blonde children leading the rally. “Never though a pair of 14 year old kids can led a rally….Good job Loins… but as Master said there’s still a lot of work to be done but until then, keep doing the protest” He said who is speaking to a phone.

Meanwhile, Rin and Len who are on their blue tooth as they are leading their fellow protests. “On it Blue Tiger” whispers Rin and Len. “THIS WAY PEOPLE” shouted Rin to the crowd this time not using her megaphone but her voice is still just as loud.

Somewhere in an old building. “Equal Rights for ghouls…. Pathetic… Ghouls are more superior to humans…I didn’t know humans can be even more ridiculous” said Ayato laughing darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short


End file.
